


暴躁澜澜在线虐巍（下）

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	暴躁澜澜在线虐巍（下）

“嗯？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，有辱斯文？这样就有辱斯文了？宝贝儿？”赵云澜毫不掩饰自己的大好心情，疯狂地笑起来。

 

“ 您。。。。您。。。。”沈巍实在是不知道怎么回嘴，您了半天也没您出点儿什么实质性的话来，他可不如赵云澜那么脸皮厚。 

 

“宝贝儿，来，我告诉你什么叫正经的有辱斯文。”赵云澜坏笑着说。

 

“什。。。什么？”

 

赵云澜没再说什么，把沈巍放到沙发上，让他躺好，居高临下地看着他愉快地说“宝贝儿，那我们算一下咬人的账？”

 

沈巍脸腾地一下烧了起来，吓得睫毛都颤了颤，想着200个耳光还不得把脸打烂了，眨巴眨巴眼，半天才终于认命的从沙发上慢慢吞吞滑到地板上跪好“请主人惩罚。”

 

轻轻揉了揉沈巍软软的发丝，赵云澜从地上拿起绳子仔仔细细地把沈巍的两只大小腿分别绑在一起，弯腰一把就把他抱了起来，走到餐厅把人放在了餐桌上。又找了两根绳子把他双腿大大分开绑在两边桌腿上。

 

沈巍双肘在背后撑住，两颊绯红，头微微后仰，细长的脖颈优雅迷人，胸前两粒樱桃微微立起，平滑的小腹肤白似雪，细腻匀称，双腿大张着，大腿间大片斑斑驳驳的红肿，中间一根干干净净的玉柱立在草丛中，刚刚的一番折腾已经让小东西微微有了些抬头的趋势。

 

赵云澜盯着沈巍美好的不像话的身躯不自觉地咽了咽口水，只想把他按在地上狠狠地蹂躏一番。心里想着手便已经伸到桌上那人胸前，指尖儿捏住胸前那一点儿狠狠一捏，沈巍呃地一声冲口而出，只这么一下就让他浑身燥热难忍，腿间之物也越发胀大起来。

 

赵云澜一手捏着那人乳头肆意旋转揉捏，一只手摸到沈巍脸上，两指掐住沈巍脸颊微微用力，迫使他把嘴巴张开，随后四根手指打了个转儿就被粗暴地塞进了沈巍嘴里。

 

沈巍嘴巴被手指塞的满满当当的，赵云澜还坏心眼儿的抓住他的舌头动来动去，沈巍说不出话，只能发出咿咿呀呀的抗议，很快他就觉得两颊酸胀的厉害，他怕咬到赵云澜，努力地张大嘴巴，但是嘴巴还是渐渐地不听使唤，牙齿就那么磕磕绊绊地在赵云澜手指上磨来磨去。嘴角也渐渐垂下亮晶晶的丝线。

赵云澜假意生气，抽出手指“啪啪”两声不轻不重地打在了沈巍脸上，沈巍瞬间红了眼眶，他吸着鼻子小心翼翼地看着赵云澜，看他把手放在自己面前，也不说话只是那么看着自己，犹豫了一下还是乖乖地伸出舌尖儿轻轻柔柔地缠上那人手指。

 

赵云澜看着沈巍叹了口气，他觉得自己像是养了一只小狐狸，任凭他怎么肆意妄为，那人也只会朦胧着泪眼温温柔柔看着自己任他予取予求。小巍啊，你说你这么好，让我怎么能舍得放手呢？

 

赵云澜搅着那只粉色的肉舌，很快手指上沾了一层津液，他从沈巍嘴里把手拿出来，当着沈巍的面坏笑着把玩着那条丝线，沈巍迷蒙的看着他的动作，脸上蒙上了一层红霞，睫毛抖了抖，飞快地闭上眼睛“主…主人…别…别这样”

那道细线在赵云澜指尖流连半天，终于坚持不住，无力地慢慢垂了下去，落在沈巍小腹，慢慢滑落在桌上，又顺着桌子淌到地上。阳光洒在上面，泛起一片晶莹。

 

手指再一次滑进沈巍嘴里，粗暴地深深插进沈巍喉咙里。“呜....咳咳.... 沈巍可怜兮兮地看着赵云澜，企图让他停下来，赵云澜却不理会，只是一味的在他嘴里横冲直撞，沈巍被抠的脸颊发涨，耳朵也嗡嗡作响，胃里一阵翻江倒海。却因为还没到吃饭时间，胃里空空如也，半天也才呕出一股酸水。眼睛红的更厉害了。

 

当沈巍实在忍受不住想要伸手推开赵云澜的时候，嘴里的手指却停了下来。沈巍一边闭着眼拼命咳嗽一边认为赵云澜终于良心发现想要放过自己的时候，他就感觉到一根手指不客气地捅进了自己肿胀的后穴。

 

还没等他反应过来，第二根第三根也在没经过任何扩张的情况下拼命挤了进来，紧跟着就是第四根，刚刚被藤条抽的地方又开始有血珠冒了出来，沈巍死命咬着牙，缓缓抬了抬下身，想要缓解一下那撕裂一样的疼痛。

破碎的呻吟声不受控制地从那人嘴里冒了出来。赵云澜只觉得此刻手下任他为所欲为的的小口柔软的不像话，手指上那些湿滑的唾液也显得太微不足道，干涩的腔里，软肉争先恐后的包裹上来，丝毫不顾桌上那人意愿的将几根作孽的手指吸吮着绞紧又松开。

 

良久软肉的主人也终于被情欲包裹起来，柔软的小舌舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇。下意识地动作惹的赵云澜眼里瞬间蒙了一层阴翳，单手解开皮带，抽出，对折，一套动作做的行云流水。

 

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”赵云澜下手又快又狠，一下狠过一下，一声响过一声接连不断地砸在了沈巍胸膛上，都没顾上叫一声，沈巍整个胸膛就已经被刺眼的红痕盖了个遍。脖子梗的发酸，嘴巴大张，连喘气的力气都没有了，他只觉得浑身骨头都要被砸碎了一样，眼泪也不受控制地流淌出来，和着鼻涕口水淌了一脸，狼狈又魅惑。

 

赵云澜大口喘着粗气，他抽出仍然埋在沈巍穴里的手指，扔下了手里的皮带，拉下内裤，掏出涨得发疼的性器，抵在沈巍红肿的穴口一掼到底。“嘶~”仍然处在干涩状态的甬道包裹住赵云澜的下身，绞的他简直想要翻白眼儿，快感从尾椎一直升到了头发丝儿。眼前一道白光炸开，差点儿直接就缴械了。停下身下的动作，深吸一口气，半天才又开始缓缓地动作起来。

 

胳膊肘在桌上压的麻木，双腿酸软的使不上一丝力气，脚趾蜷曲又松开，松开又蜷上。沈巍想求饶，一张嘴嗓子沙哑地把自己都吓了一跳，疼的说不出话，快感与疼痛直逼的他再顾不得脸面，呜呜的痛哭出声。

 

赵云澜看着身下哭泣的人儿，掰过沈巍脸颊低头吻上那一串串的泪珠，咸湿的感觉惹得他心头一窒。眼神中也弥漫了一层怜惜。

 

一点点儿吻干沈巍脸上的泪痕，又慢慢地撕咬上他的嘴唇，一个个安抚的吻在沈巍脸上唇上落下来，下身的动作却丝毫没有停顿下来的意思。渐渐的，后穴终于开始湿滑了些，也不知道是到底鲜血还是肠液的功劳。

 

“嗯啊。。。呃。。。主人。。。。”一声声呻吟惹得赵云澜下身仿佛越发大了起来，他一边凶狠地抽插着，一边突然狠狠地把手掐在了沈巍脖颈上，另一只手一巴掌拍在了沈巍脸上。把他脸打的一偏。

 

“呃。。。”沈巍手肘再也支撑不住身体，双臂一软后背就重重地摔倒在桌子上。他费力地把手抓在赵云澜手腕上，想要推开他，却无论如何都挣脱不开，他呼吸不畅，大脑也有些缺氧，身下的快感却更加清晰的袭上大脑。他觉得今天的下场不是被掐死，就是被操死。

不知道过了多久，赵云澜终于松开钳住沈巍脖子的手，下面的动作也慢了下来，空气争先恐后的涌进喉咙，沈巍拼命的咳嗽起来，浑身每个细胞都在叫嚣着疼痛，却又矛盾地想得到更多。“咳咳。。主…啊…主人，快，快点啊，求您。。。啊。。，”

赵云澜听到这些再也忍不住，一把揪住沈巍头发，啪！啪！啪！啪！…照着沈巍脸上一口气打了十几巴掌，沈巍清秀的脸庞渐渐红肿起来，一根根鲜明的手指印浮上脸颊，说话都有些口齿不清了，“嗯啊。主人。。啊，疼呃。。”

 

“不知道谢谢主人惩罚是吗？赵云澜看着沈巍笑的一脸无辜，紧接着又是狠狠地一巴掌拍在了沈巍脸颊。

“啊！谢谢主人！谢谢主人惩罚，啊主人饶了小巍吧，好疼。。求您。啊。。。”

赵云澜越来越清晰的感受到沈巍下身的湿滑，夹在两人中间的小巍巍，也涨的仿佛一碰就要喷发。他停下下身的动作，湿淋淋地性器拔出来，液体滴滴答答流到地板上，赵云澜用手指掐住沈巍两颊，湿热的气息喷在沈巍脸上“骚货！你说怎么这么贱呢？嗯？被打出快感了是吗？主人干的你爽不爽？啊？你看你流那么多水，简直比女人还骚，这就是在发洪水啊，嗯？你是想淹死谁？说你是不是骚货？”

 

残酷的话语一句一句砸在沈巍耳朵里，羞的他恨不得想要找个地缝钻进去，他不知道赵云澜哪里来的这些骚话。当然也不好意思回答。

 

沈巍下身痒的不行，可是赵云澜却说什么也不再动，只逼的沈巍眼睛都泛出一层血红，艰难地动了动屁股，想要赵云澜插进去，动一动。

赵云澜偏偏不肯满足他， “啪！啪！啪！……”又是几个巴掌扇在脸上。“说话啊！你是不是欠操的骚货？主人操的你舒不舒服？爽不爽？”

 

“呜呜。。。主人。求您别羞辱小巍了。小巍是骚货。。小巍只想撅着屁股被主人操。主人求您，求求您别再打了，小巍好痒，求您疼疼小巍吧，小巍真的好疼，好痒啊。。。呜呜。。。。主人。。。。”

赵云澜听到想要的话，也不再忍耐，一插到底，大开大合地动作起来“小巍啊，你说你怎么这么好看呢？第一次见你，看着你的眼睛我就想狠狠打你，让你在我身下哭，让你不停地叫，叫的说不出话，还想一边打你一边操你，想操到你叫爸爸。嗯？小巍，听到没有？叫爸爸！”

 

沈巍被操的有些神志不清，未经思考一声  
“爸。。啊。。爸爸。。。”脱口而出，同时觉得大脑一阵空白，大股精液不受控制地射了赵云澜一身。赵云澜看着身下美人儿射精的样子，快感也一下子达到顶峰，再也控制不住，揪住沈巍头发。死死压下他的头，拔出性器对上沈巍的脸一股股滚烫的液体喷薄而出，一下子都糊在了沈巍眼睛上。精液顺着脸颊流了下去，沈巍射精之后浑身再使不上一点力气，迷迷糊糊似睡非睡，感觉有东西流到嘴边，下意识地伸出舌头舔了一下。卷进嘴里吞了下去。

 

“我操！”赵云澜只觉得自己刚刚射过的小兄弟又微微有了些抬头的趋势。他想把沈巍按倒再操一顿，想听他叫，听他软软的喊自己爸爸。

但是看到身下那人虚弱的样子终是不忍，忍着身下的疼痛，三下五除二把沈巍身上的绳子解开扔到地上，跑到浴室放好水，回来的时候发现沈巍已经迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，把人抱起来走到浴室，仔仔细细地冲洗干净，裹上一块浴巾，就把人搬到了卧室。

 

看着沈巍身上青青肿肿，有的地方还在淌着血，尤其是后穴更是惨不忍睹，赵云澜直骂自己畜生。把这么好的一个小美人儿折腾成了这样。翻箱倒柜找出来一些药膏仔仔细细地给沈巍涂在身上，后穴里，看着沈巍稍微舒展了一些的眉头，才算是松了一口气。

 

“宝贝儿，好梦。”轻轻吻了吻沈巍唇角，赵云澜搂着沈巍也渐渐陷入了梦里。


End file.
